


The Liquor On Your Lips (I Just Can't Resist)

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Soojung wants to kiss that pout right off of his face.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liquor On Your Lips (I Just Can't Resist)

 

_The liquor on your lips, the liquor on your lips  
The liquor on your lips makes you dangerous_

 

“Are you as bored as I am right now?” Jongin murmurs into her ear, lips brushing the curve of it before he leans back.

 

  
  
Soojung’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, and when she looks at him, he’s smirking at her.

 

 

_Bastard_ , she thinks.

 

 

He knows how sensitive her ears are.

 

  
  
The party’s in full swing around them, but they’re sitting in a secluded corner of the room. Some arbitrary event that W Korea had thrown together last minute and all of Seoul’s glitterati were in attendance.

 

 

She watches in half amusement and half monotony as a wealthy diplomat drunkenly tries to grope some heiress’s ass only to receive a smack in the face in return.

 

  
  
“Go mingle, then,” Soojung says lightly, even going so far as to look down at her nails, examining them. She thinks she knows where this is going.

 

  
  
“Jungie…,” Jongin says, nearly but not quite whining. He presses his forehead to her shoulder, then his mouth. The next words he says are muffled.

 

  
  
“Sorry, what was that?” she asks, mouth twitching with the effort of not grinning.

 

  
  
“Said I’d rather mingle with you,” Jongin repeats, and then makes a face at his own words.

 

 

She can smell the Windsor on his breath and it makes her insides throb with want.

 

 

Makes her ache in all of the right ways.

 

  
  
“Not your best work, that,” she says, shaking her head at him. She pulls a disappointed face.

 

  
  
“Wasn’t, was it,” he agrees. He brushes her hair over her shoulder, leaning forward to press a row of light kisses from her shoulder to her neck. “How about we go somewhere else, just for a bit?”

 

  
  
She tilts her head to the side, allowing him better access. “And why would we do that?” she asks.

 

  
  
She feels the edge of teeth on her earlobe, then he says, “Because this is boring. Because you look gorgeous. Because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about eating you out since we left your place.”

 

  
  
She shivers.

 

 

_Bastard_ , she thinks again.

 

  
  
They don’t touch all the way to the bathroom – because she knows there are eyes everywhere, watching their every move and she’s not about to get chewed out by her manager again for getting embroiled in yet _another_ scandal, she’s just not-- but she can feel the heat of him right behind her, all along her back.

 

  
  
As soon as the door is closed and locked, he pushes her up on the basin, stepping between her legs and kissing her hard. She only has a second to spare a sad thought for the way her lip color will be ruined before he’s making her forget, his hand cupping the side of her face, thumb tilting her head back so that he can kiss her more deeply, tongue sliding over hers.

 

 

His other hand grips her thigh, then slides up under her dress, fingers brushing over her cunt, and god, she’s so wet already.

 

 

His thumb presses lightly over her clit and over her underwear, rubbing in tiny circles, and she gasps, hooking her ankles around his legs. He breaks off the kiss, pressing his face against her neck, and she swears she can feel his smug smile.

 

  
  
She reaches between them, rubbing the heel of her hand over the shape of his cock through his trousers until he’s the one gasping, pushing his hips into her hand. Then she winds her other hand in his hair, pulling his mouth away from her neck. She squeezes his cock, enjoying the way his eyes close and he bites back a moan.

 

  
  
“Didn’t you say something about eating me out?” she asks, proud when her voice doesn’t waver.

 

  
  
He nods a few times, then mumbles, “Yeah, alright,” and drops to his knees.

 

  
  
He shoves her dress up around her waist. He doesn’t bother to pull down her knickers, though, just mouths at her over the fabric of them, dampening them even more. He licks over her firmly, and she shudders, reaching down to try push her knickers down, but he doesn’t let her. He grabs her hands before she can hook her fingers in them, presses her hands against the basin.

 

  
  
She lets out a frustrated groan, and he grins against her, laughing lowly before licking over her again and again. She pushes her hips forward, and he follows the motion, pulling back. When she settles against the basin again, he only nuzzles at her, pressing light kisses just above her clit.

 

  
  
“Fucking tease,” she bites out, and he laughs again. Then, finally, he lets go of her hands and pulls down her underwear. He rubs his thumb over her clit, then slips two fingers inside her, and she has to brace a hand against the wall, panting at how good it feels.

 

  
  
“This what you wanted?” he murmurs right against her, fingers curling insider her, and she can’t do anything but whine a bit, and nod. He slides his fingers in and out of her, tongue passing over her clit, and she thinks she might be close to coming already, hot all over and thighs trembling.

 

 

Jongin points his tongue, running the tip of it down her cunt, pressing it in between his spread fingers, and she bends over him, moaning and grabbing at his hair. Then he slides his mouth back up, sucks on her clit, and she comes, grinding against his face.

 

 

He keeps his fingers sliding in and out of her as she comes down until she pulls sharply on his curls. He pulls them out of her and she shivers. He stands up again, mouth and chin wet before he wipes his sleeve across his face. Her kisses her softly for a moment, then pulls back.

 

  
  
“Do you think you can...” he trails off, nodding down at himself a little.

 

 

Soojung wants to kiss that pout right off of his face.

 

  
  
She grins, unbuttoning his trousers enough to slip a hand inside, palm his achingly hard cock. “Do I think I can what?” she mocks, nipping at his bottom lip. “Help you out?”

 

  
  
“Something like that,” he says, laughing.

 

  
  
She hums, rubbing over him until he’s breathing unsteadily and pushing into her touch. She gives him one last squeeze before slipping her hand out and buttoning up his trousers again. “No,” she says, “I don’t think I can.”

 

  
  
She pushes him back, bending over to put her knickers on, and then fixes her dress. She turns around to look at herself in the mirror, making sure she doesn’t look too obviously like she’s just had an orgasm. She tries not to grin when she see's Jongin behind her, jaw dropped in disbelief.

 

  
  
She faces him again, patting him on the cheek and saying, “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll do that thing you asked me about when we go back to mine later.” She steps toward the door, wrapping her hand around the knob. “Ready to go back out?”

 

  
  
“Soojung Jung,” he says, eyes big and pleading, and maybe even a little offended.

 

  
  
“Come, now,” she says. “We should try to actually socialize a bit before we leave, don’t you think?” She nods down at his obvious erection. “And you should probably do something about that, adjust yourself or whatever.”

 

  
  
She finally allows herself to grin widely when she steps out of the bathroom and hears Jongin swear behind her before following her out. He’s not the only that can be a tease when he wants to.

 

 

 

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
